


Hope

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSequel to Done





	1. Chapter 1

Jack and Sam stared at Janet. "WHAT? HOW? I meanI know how but...." Jack stammered. Janet smiled at him. "Is it ok?" Jack whispered " I mean the meds, we didn't know, is it ok?"

Janet went into doctor mode. "It's early enough that everything should be fine, we"ll adjust a couple of the medications to safer alternatives and monitor closer for any indication that the cancer has come back." She stopped and smiled "you're having a baby...." Jack smiled and turned to Sam.

His eyes widened at her appearance. She was white, literally white. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Her own hand cupped her mouth to hold in her sobs. She started to bend down, he ran to her wrapping his arms around her. "SAM? GOD it's ok, it'll be ok. You heard Jan right? Everything will be fine.

She started shaking unable to control her sobs anymore. She started to hyperventilate, he pull her hand away from her mouth and kissed her. At first she fought him until he pinned her hands between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her again swallowing her cries.

Slowly she kissed him back and after a few minutes her breathing slowed and they pulled back to look at each other. She immediately buried her face in his neck and shook with tears. He never let her go just held tighter. He shot a look at Jan who stepped forward and softly spoke.

"Sam it happened before the surgery didn't it? Before the meds and preop therapy?" Sam blinked big tears from her eyes. "If it takes more than 2 days to show a positive test, then yes." Janet nodded " ok well there's things to cons.." Janet stopped talking, Sam's head was cradled in her own hands shaking with sobs. Janet looked at Jack. He wasn't looking good himself....he was pale staring out on the lake.

Sam's sobs startled him from his thoughts and he slowly went to her wrapping her tightly around him. Sam pulled away from him and looked at Janet. "What have I done to our baby?"

"Nothing!" Janet said with determination. "Cmon your party awaits.

Sam did her best to be upbeat in front of everyone. She made it through dinner which she mostly stared at, everyone noticed. When General Hammond asked everyone to sit she knew it was coming.

"Alright, since we aren't stupid, what is going on here? You two have pined after each other for years now you have permission to be together, you don't seem happy. Spill it! Or I will order you to...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam looked at Jack and nodded. He leaned forward towards the group. "Well all, Sam's pregnant..." Several gasps and a giggle from Cassie were heard.

"I don't understand, why aren't you happy?" Daniel asked. "We are Danny, it's just that...." Sam interrupted, "it's just that it happened before the mastectomy. I was pregnant before I was loaded up with every medication possible. And I was too stupid to realize it was possible." Jack reached for her "baby you're not...." He was talking to air she turned and headed for the lake. He turned back to his guests, "sorry everyone, um..." Hammond stood and put his hand on Jack's shoulder "it'll be alright son, go to her. We can take care of all this." Jack blinked tears from his eyes and nodded at his mentor. He jogged down the dock spotting Sam just as she reached the float. He took off his shirt and shoes and dove after her. He reached the float minutes later and came around the side where she held on, her head resting on her arm. Her body was shaking in silent sobs. Wrapping his body around hers he placed his mouth next to her ear. "It's not your fault Sam, I was there too. We don't even know if theres and harm done. Please don't do this to yourself....I need you Samantha please..." His voice cracked as his own tears fell on her shoulder. She leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple as she brought a hand back to cup his face. "I love you and I love our baby." He whispered. "Our baby" she echoed. She turned in his arms and wrapped around him. He grabbed her lips with his and let go of the float causing them to drift away in the current.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

He kicked his legs up to keep them afloat which naturally caused her to straddle him. He unwrapped his arms to paddle once in a while. She pulled back from his shoulder and gently kissed him.

She trailed kisses down his neck until she started blowing bubbles which made her giggle as she rose back up to his face. He had his trademark lopsided smile in his face. She loved that smile. She leaned forward and kissed him more intimately, tracing his lips with her tongue before entering his mouth. She toyed with his tongue, taking slow, languid licks and caresses up and down. "Mmmmm.... god" he mumbled. 

 

She brought her hands to frame his face holding him to her. She felt him under her and started grinding against him. They started to sink because he was losing blood flow to his brain and forgot to tread. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed down so they were both upright.  
.  
She didn't realize that he had steered them to shore. Within seconds he could touch bottom and grabbed her hips thrusting against her. Taken by surprise she screamed and slammed her eyes shut. He growled as he backed her against the bank.

 

When her back hit land to anchor her his hands flew to her face crushing their lips together until they both were breathless. They broke apart and touched foreheads while hands tore at clothes. 

"God Sam....Sam..." Choked with tears all shr could do was nod. " Love you" came out in a whisper. .

 

He slowly entered her and her arched hard enough to submerge herself. She managed to get just her face above water when he began kissing down her neck. She arched again and he got a nipple in his mouth. She screamed, they both had forgotten how sensitive her breast was. "Shit! Are you ok ?"

"YES god please Jack!!" He started to enter her and she simultaneously pulled his lips down to hers and wrapped her legs tightly around him forcing him fully inside her. "Jjeessuusss! He moaned. They held each other still as they explored each other's mouths

He twitched and shuttered inside her stimulating her beyond belief. She broke the kiss throwing her head back and moaning she let go of him and fell backwards into the water. The action thrust him deeper and he yelled out loud. 

Jack slid one hand under her back and brought her to the surface and his lips. While he made love to her mouth he withdrew till just the straining head was still inside her then he slammed back into her. She jolted with every thrust until she was panting. She grabbed him and thrust down as he thrust up. She held strong not letting him withdraw. Soon she exploded around him as he emptied into her.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They held each other catching their breath. He felt her shaking in his arms. "What is it Sam?" She exhaled and brought her lips to his ear. "How do we do this?" ,He pulled back and smiled. " We have a baby and spoil it rotten.." she blinked tears from her eyes. " What if the cancer comes back, what if it affects the baby, what if.... what if it kills me or it or both of us?"

 

Jack looked at her speechless. " That's why you're so scared isn't it? Oh baby, that's not going to happen. Janet said remember? Please baby please don't do this to yourself." She looked at him "you can't promise that." He grabbed her to him and walked out if the water to the house. Relieved he saw Janet's car still there. 

He carried her inside and everyone was still sitting there. He didn't care, they were family and he wanted answers. "Jan, I need you." Janet dropped her dishcloth and went to him as he wrapped a blanket around Sam. 

"She's absolutely terrified that the cancer will come back, she'll make the baby sick, or that one or both of them will die. Please please help us here what are the chances of....I don't know just please, ple...." Jan framed his face pulling it to kiok right at her. "Stop jack, calm down ok? I'll answer everything but calm down sshhh....."

He visibly calmed as silent tears fell from his eyes. Janet sat by Sam as Hammond touched Jack's shoulder and guided him to a chair handing him a water and sitting next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Janet answered every question methodically and thoroughly. Sam however wasn't the one asking them. Everyone in the room asked about every step and Sam listened but there was one question only she would think of, that she had to ask. 

An uncomfortable silence fell the room. "What about breast feeding?" She almost whispered it. Jack put his head in his hands, he thought he'd remembered everything.

Janet sighed and sat on the floor meeting Sam's eyes. "We're gonna look at reconstruction. Obviously this wasn't a consideration in the original procedure. I don't know the condition of the mammary glands. Your left breast is clear, if it remains that way you can nurse from there." The women looked at each other. "When you get back to the mountain we"ll find out."

Sam abruptly got up saying she needed to lie down and hurried out of the room. Jack sat there looking miserable and confused. How could he help her?

He stood and addressed the room, "thank you everyone for helping now um...." General Hammond then stood "I think we should all stay in town tonight, I do believe the government can afford the hotel, dinner is my treat. Let's move people. " He shot a look at jack and nodded.

Jack watched them pull out and he headed to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She was laying on her back propped up on pillows caressing her stomach as tears rolled from her eyes. 

He crawled over to her and kissed where their child lay safely inside her. "We love you more than you can imagine. You are cherished.... remember that ok?"

His eyes caught hers in a smile. "Why don't we choose to focus on the incredible blessing this is? I know we have to be real and face the facts but we've always done that without letting it consume us. Sam I'm unbelievably in love with you and ecstatic about having a baby. Can we focus on that?"

"I want to...but...I couldn't live with taking another child from you."

He sat there speechless, staring at her. Tears dropped from his cheeks as he put his head in his hands. " Oh Sam I don't even know what to say to that." Taking a deep breath he added "we can't live in fear, it's not living....baby please.." He wanted to go on but couldn't

He climbed up next to her placed his head on her abdomen. His tears came now, tears from memories, uncertainties the unknown future. "Sarah isn't in this relationship, neither is Charlie or Pete. They are a part of our lives not our whole lives. I wanna start my life with you Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

She reached for him and gently pulled him up to her. It felt like he looked into her soul, "let's be happy Sam.." she nodded and he grabbed her in a unbelievable kiss.

They broke for air and looked at each other with incredible lust and longing. Jack kissed her again soft at first then increasingly passionate . He released her lips and kissed down her neck she arched when he gently took her nipple in his mouth. She laid back against the pillows as he continued down her body.

He stopped at her belly button and swirled his tongue inside it she moaned and stroked her fingers thru his hair causing him to shudder. His fingers played with the edge of her panties til finally hooking in them and pulling them slowly down. He sat back on his heels to pull them off then dove for her immediately burying his face in her. 

Surprised she screamed he was usually slow and methodical. He moaned as he tasted her which was incredibly erotic for her. She grabbed for anything on him she could reach. She pulled at his shirt as his moans vibrated thru her. She locked her ankles behind his head and let her legs fall open. His hands cupped her butt holding her now completely open sex to him. 

She raised her arms above her and planted them on the wall pushing against it and into jack. He moaned louder, "GGOODD Sam" was mumbled around licking her. Suddenly he shoved his face against her thrusts and shook it side to side. She screamed flooding herself and him in the hardest orgasm she'd ever had from oral sex. She screamed again as his tongue was shoved inside and she came again. 

She could hear suckling noises and her whole body quivered. "JACK!! JACK I CANT , I CANT" her desperate cries got his attention and he looked at her writhing, sucking in air in short pants. 

He crawled up to her face. "Sshh Sam, easy baby deep breaths Cmon slow and deep" words weren't working so he latched onto her mouth and kissed her hard enough to push into the mattress. He breathed thru his nose not breaking the kiss and not letting her. Finally she relaxed and began kissing him back. Her arms caressed him. Then rested in his head holding him tightly to her.

When they both were totally exhausted they broke apart shaking jack dropped his head on her shoulder gasping for air. She held him with one arm and ran her fingers thru his hair with the other. "Love you" he shuddered, "love you" she whispered. 

After a few minutes she started kissing his neck licking and sucking as she wiggled herself down his body while still underneath him. She stopped at each nipple sucking on it until it was hard she continued down finally wrapping her arms around him and rolling them. She licked down his stomach drawing hot wet patterns with her tongue. His hands fisted the bedding around him as he tried not to buck at her.

She realized he pulled off his boxers the same time he had taken her panties. His erection strained between them it twitched and weeped with need. It had to be painful but so erotic. "Baby please, please help me" his voice was so strained she couldn't torture him. Lowering herself between his legs she licked him gently. He screamed and flew off the bed. She pushed on his hips as she took him in her mouth.

She didn't stop at the tip.this time. He screamed when he hit the back of her throat and was held there as her tongue repeated the random patterns of earlier. Then she gently sucked on him still grasping his hips. She moaned around him and felt his body vibrate.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Sam!" She withdrew so just the head was inside her mouth. She stuck her tongue in the slit. "Sam...." He warned she smiled as she deep throated him again "SAM! AAUUGGHH" he shot down her throat thrusting her almost off the bed. He sat partway up as another wave hit him then collapsed back covering his face with his arm and gasping heavily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same 
> 
>  
> 
> Set during and after heroes pt 2

They arrived back at the mountain the following week. SG1 had been called away immediately.

Sam had reported to the infirmary. Janet was fully geared and running towards the gateroom. "Get you later Sam" she called. An hour or so later and the klaxons sounded. 

Sam came out of the elevator and met a gurney rushing by....Tealc was following..... her heart dropped as she raced to catch them. Tealc stopped her at the infirmary doors "Major Carter, O'Neill has been injured." Sam looked at him in shock but she could tell there was more. Tealc raised his eyes to hers "Doctor Frazier took a direct hit from a staff weapon....she has passed." Sam barely heard the words as her world spun into darkness.

When Sam opened her eyes she was in a infirmary bed with Daniel slumped over a chair nearby quietly snoring. "Jack" she whispered and made herself get up. 

She found him tucked in a small, private room, a large bandage wrapped his abdomen. His eyes were closed but his body was not at rest.

"Jack I'm here ssshhh it's ok" she whispered to him while running her fingers through his hair. He stilled, but he didn't wake up.

"I had to sedate him..." A voice came from the doorway. The doctor walked in and softly spoke "I'm Dr Carolyn Lam....how are you feeling Major?"

"Janet is really?" Sam whispered "yes...I am so sorry I know you were close"

Sam's eyes fell closed as her grief hit her. Carolyn helped her to a chair. Sam took jacks hand and cradled it to her cheek. "He"ll be alright ....he was wearing the vest insert you developed. There's burns and a rather deep laceration from the staff blast but he'll make a full recovery. Let me help you back to your room."

Sam shook her head "no I'll stay.... please doctor."

"It's Carolyn, major"

"Call me Sam"

With that the doc made to leave.

"Carolyn? Did Janet tell you, I mean do you know?"

"We'll start your testing as soon as you're ready Sam."


End file.
